North Pole Fears
by JuneJulySeptember
Summary: Fighting through fears and for friends. One-shot written for 2017 pro-bending circuit, R&R!


Our Greatest Fears.

The boat docked with a huge flourish of white foam and ropes and shouting. Eyes widening in wonder, the squatting airbender's hand unconsciously clenched around the round stem of his now familiar blue staff—the Earth kingdom ship wasn't expected until tomorrow! A huge grin spreads across Aangs face as he leaps skyward, gliding swiftly and smoothly over the snowy white tundra, excitement and anticipation whirling around in his stomach more furiously than the water at the shoreline.

"Hey Pino! Watch where you're throwing those ropes!" Furs and arms swing, as the intimidating young woman shouts in the general direction of the earth kingdom sailor. Grinning at her ability to pick him out among the many, Pino hollers back, "Sorry Ma'am!" while furiously hauling up rope.

Toph could hear the smile in his voice as she turned back to where the sounds of shouting could be heard over a busy dock. "Toph!"

Her grin widened in genuine delight as she heard the familiar swoop of air above and a pair of warm arms immediately descended upon her.

"Tinkle-toes!" She grabbed onto him tightly and they both stumbled from the exuberance of their meeting. But she had to reach _up_.

"What the hell? I leave you alone for a few months and you go and grow ten meters on me." Her glare would have been more intimidating if there was any real fire to it, as it was Aang just smirked still holding her arms. "Maybe you should grow faster, Sifu."

As expected she pulled away in a flash, aiming a punch for his stomach but Aang just leaped into the air laughing happily. "Katara and Sokka are so excited to see you, we made sure there was a layer of stone in the major meeting halls so you can see!" She could hear his disembodied voice floating down to her from above.

"That's great twinkle-toes, now get back down here, we're not finished yet."

"Master Befong, an escort has arrived to take you into the city." One of the simpering attendants interrupted, and Tophs head swiveled over in irritation, milky green eyes still managing to pin the man without sight.

"I already have an escort," she announced, grabbing onto the sleeve of the Avatar's winter robes. "The rest of the Earth Kingdom delegates can go with the ground escort." She turned back to Aang, leaving the flustered attendant scrambling.

"But Toph, you hate flying." Aang half asks, clearly surprised, as the smaller earth bender absentmindedly grazes her hands over his new robes to 'see' what he's wearing.

"Yes I do," she answers primly, "But if we're being honest here, I'm freezing and I'd prefer to find my way to a warm fire as soon as possible."

"Ok but put a cloth over your face first, the wind is really cold up there." The blind bandit responded by sticking her tongue out before complying and the duo took to the sky with a shriek and a laugh.

* * *

"Katara, will you please step forward." The graceful waterbender managed to control her excitement enough to walk rather than run up on stage, where her grandmother and Master Pakku were waiting for her. Then Master Pakku began to speak.

"As most of you know, three years ago today, the Avatar and his companions arrived here a the Northern Water Tribe seeking refuge and guidance. They fought alongside us in bravery and trust, and ultimately won the day through their sacrifice and determination." Pakku paused here, as everyone in the pensive crowed contemplated the hard won battle.

"Years of tradition could not stop our cousins from the south from doing what they knew to be right. And I am most thankful." Here Pakku cracked a wary grin in Katara's direction, who smiled ruefully in return.

"That is why, on this auspicious day, the four nations have come together to write into law, the Universal Women's Rights agreement!"

* * *

"This is the last thing I'd ever thought to hear you complaining about," Katara huffed at her ungrateful friend.

"Yeah well, I'm just saying it shouldn't even HAVE TO be a law! Everyone should just be able to make their own decisions, all the time, no exceptions, period!"

Her indignation was understandable and undisputed. But the young earthbender griped in such a personally indignant way that everyone laughed instead of avidly agreeing. Toph just practiced rolling her eyes while hiding a small grin, as the group of six walked below the city in the warmer ice tunnels, heading toward the staggering mountains in the east, where lovely subterranean baths awaited them.

Sokka had on a manic grin as he finally finagled his hand free of the travel parka and into the waiting hand of Suki who had on a bright and matching smile, as the group entered the third mile of their eight-mile trek. Holding aloft a palm of fire to light the way while the other held Tophs hand, Fire Lord Zuko glanced in Aang's direction, who flashed him a toothy grin, happy face bathed in firelight.

"So how are things in the Fire Nation lately?" Aang asks while taking the proffered hand held out to him by the blind earthbender as she switched leaders.

"Calm, actually. I don't remember the last time I felt at ease leaving the capital."

Surprise colors his face as the former prince gazes distantly into the tunnel.

"It _is_ weird not fighting all the time." Sokka mused aloud, "I mean, this is the first time I've had to walk more than a few miles in one sitting in months, and we're going to a hotspring!"

"Yeah we're not racing to prevent some big catastrophe or getting chased by someone." Aang chuckles cheerfully.

"Is this what normal life is like?" Katara asks giggling with the rest.

"If it is, I could get used to this!" Toph exclaims throwing two fists in the air exuberantly as the ice tunnels filled with sounds of warmth and laughter.

* * *

"I HATE THIS!" Toph shrieks, struggling to be heard over the roaring winds that buffet and tear, threatening to pull them off the mountainside. Despite the Airbender holding her hand, Toph was completely disoriented on the snowpack, without even the benefit of hearing or smell to give awareness to her icy, blank world.

"I KNOW, TOPH! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GONNA BE SO BAD UP HERE." Aang was bending as much snow and wind as he could to keep them warm and safe, and further down the slope he could see Katara and Zuko putting up a valiant effort as well. Looking up, Aang could see the peak that was supposed to mark the entrance to the hot spring—

"…W…ER… Alm… THERE!" Sokka gesticulated wildly, as he too came in sight of the towering peak, picking up his pace on the snow staircase below.

"COME ON, TOPH, WE'RE CLOSE." Aang hefted Tophs hand, leading her hands so she was holding on to his right arm while he formed steps with his left.

Toph scrunched up her face and stomped on, ignoring the low rumble of snow falling in the distance.

And then came the sound of snow falling much closer.

"AANG, HOW MUCH SNOW ARE YOU MOVING?!"

The Avatar glanced back at the alarmed earthbender, then to the sides and around them, then up—

Just as a wall of snow descended upon them.

Out of instinct, the Avatar raised both hands and deflected the snow in a ball around the two, but the tidal wave quickly shoved the two and the snow surrounding them down the slope. Aang solidified the snow around them, forming a cocoon that was quickly swallowed by the avalanche.

Curling protectively around his blind friend, Aang's breathing became quick and shallow as the snow constricted tighter, squeezing them in cutting off air, as huge chunks of snow and ice assaulted their meager protection.

The onslaught just wouldn't let up, they were trapped, it was too much. Aang started to shake, feeling hot, the very clothes on his skin felt like bugs crawling. He needed out. He needed to move.

Striking out, his bending like a whip through their shelter, the sphere split allowing snow to flood in through the gap. Toph screamed as she was ripped from Aang's arms, he reached for her, but they were torn apart, swallowed whole by the white churning sea.

Aang desperately reached for the Avatar state, it was the only way to save Toph!

But he felt nothing.

No surge of power, no calm reassurance took over his actions—just blind panic as the snow dragged him under again.

Regardless of his current surroundings, heat, fire and cruel laughter seemed to ring in his ears as the young Avatar curled in on himself panting and sweating. He was trapped, caged, and for reasons Aang couldn't understand, terrified of an enemy that wasn't there.

He had to get out. Had to help Toph, help all his friends, had to get the shaking under control.

But it wouldn't stop. Subconsciously, Aang knew he was lying still beneath the snow but it felt like world around him was tilting and shaking nauseatingly. The disorientation made it difficult to slow his breathing down… or think… or do anything but tremble. He felt like throwing up and crying at the same time.

"Come on, get it together," He grit out to himself, looking inward, trying to calm his racing heart and mind.

Hissing laughter seemed to taunt him, " _You're weak, Avatar_."

"No, I beat you, and I can do this!" Aang didn't' know exactly what was wrong with him, but he did know that last time he was trapped like this, it had been pure luck that had thrown him into the Avatar state.

He would have to do it himself this time.

The last Airbender closed his eyes and thought about why he wanted to go into the Avater state. He wanted to think about his friends, about rescuing them. But in reality, all he could focus on was escaping. Thinking on the suffocating closeness and the cool air just beyond.

But if he wanted escape, Aang would have to be composed and trust in himself, just like he did the very first time.

The first time he freely choose to enter and exit the Avatar state, not just for the world, not just for his friends… but for himself. For what he knew was right.

He wasn't weak. He was the Avatar.

* * *

Katara gasped as a column of blue light shattered the sky. She and Zuko had managed to find Sokka and Suki, but the other two had still been missing until a glowing Aang had burst forth from the snow. Without hesitation, the Avatar reached out with his senses, feeling through the snowpack for the tiny body he knew was there. Keeping the others isolated and safe on buttresses of snow, Aang let the water flow and the entire mountainside liquefied, making it easy to pluck Toph from the tide and bring her back to safety.

Katara almost fainted when the entire mountain yielded to Aang's search for Toph, the amount of energy it would take staggering and awe educing. Glancing at Zuko, Katara saw the same awe and wonder she was experiencing reflecting back in his gold orbs. Then whirling back around she gave a grunt of surprise as a soaked Toph was deposited into her arms, the snow around them reforming in a large, stable platform as the Avatar descended to earth.

Katara immediately the searched and healed Tophs shivering body before removing all the water from her furs, leaving the young woman dry though not warm.

"Zuko, will you warm her up?" Katara asked, glancing up as Aang's normal form returned. He shook his head, staggering a little as he alighted on the platform, eyes worried but no long fierce and glowing. "Is she alright?"

Katara was by his side in an instant, "She's fine, Aang, just a little cold, and Zuko is fixing that. See?"

The fiery arms encircling Toph helped coax her into wakefulness. Then she felt a different pair of hands encircle hers, "Toph?" only Aang would touch her so gently.

"Yeah twinkle-toes? What's up?"

There was a crooked smile on his lips, and regret in his voice when he answered, "I'm sorry I lost you."

She was confused, "Well we were attacked by snow, Aang, how do you fight that? Besides, it's Sokka's fault for not building us some contraption to get to the top without walking."

"Hey!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, this story was a blast to write!

Prompts

Easy: Potato

Medium: North Pole

Hard: 3rd person POV

Word count: 2105


End file.
